


Where does the good go

by NotTheRealCannon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheRealCannon/pseuds/NotTheRealCannon
Summary: Harry is just nine-years-old when he is immersed into the Wizarding World. He was never told about his heritage or the world he was meant to live in. However, with a tragic event things are change leaving the future plans ruined and new ones being set in place. With the order reassembled not nine years after they fell apart will they be able to defeat Voldemort this time around with the boy lived?





	1. Chapter 1

-1-

It was a normal day on Privet Drive in Little Whinging. Kids were playing at the playground down the road, owls were flying about unnoticed. Vernon, a short, fat, middle-aged man pulled into his driveway whistling to himself some tunes on his way home form work excited for dinner.

_Hopefully the little brat didn’t burn the chicken this time. Oh, and he better have my afternoon tea steeped and ready while I wait for dinner__._ This never happened though, and Vernon seemed to think that this justification he does everyday in the driveway made it alright to belittle and verbally attack the young nine-year-old Harry Potter.

Once Vernon opened the door, he glared around waiting for his daily queue after work. Petunia, his wife and Harry’s aunt, scurried to the door to kiss her husband on the cheek and grab his jumper.

“How was work darling?” She asked in her high-pitched tone sneaking glances at Dudley while pretending to care about her husband’s day.

“It was alright. Harry! Where is my tea!?” Vernon demanded, his queue had come, and it was time to enjoy himself, he thought walking over to his recliner.

“It’s coming uncle Vernon, I just finished making it for you.” Harry replied in a soft tone walking over towards his uncle trying not to tip over the kettle and teacup.

A knock at the door jolted Harry’s hand making him spill the tea that he was currently carrying and dropping the teacup onto the floor shattering it.

“Boy must you be so useless!” The fat middle aged man spat as a response to the spilt tea and shard of glass on the splayed on the kitchen floor.

“Sorry uncle I’ll clean it up.” Harry responded back in a soft voice quickly setting down the kettle and grabbing a sweeper to pick up the shards of glass.

_Why must I be so useless? No one likes me around here. I just don’t understand why they keep me here if they don’t want me, it’s not like I have any friends I can go to for them to get a break_. Harry thought, making sure he picked up every piece of glass off the floor.

A second knock came at the door again, once again making Harry jump. He has been a bit jumpy lately since the incident last week. He did not want to have another evening play out like that again.

“Who is knocking at our door! We were not expecting any visitors!” Vernon spat, grumbling to himself as he got out of his chair and went to the door.

“My boy, how much you have grown since I have last seen you.” The long-bearded man said with a smile on his face looking at Dudley who couldn’t care less about what was currently going on besides the tele.

“Errrm I’m Harry?” Harry said looking at the man with a halfcocked head.

“Oh. I’m sorry Harry. I should have known with your emerald green eyes, just like your mothers.” The man smiled pushing past Vernon who gestured at him.

“I’m sorry sir, but do I know you?” Harry stuttered as if he was going to be in trouble for not knowing who the man is.

Out of shock the old man around with an almost visible aura of fiery anger, “You muggles didn’t tell this boy anything?”

“We hoped you would never show up again.” Petunia spat in disgust at the man.

“You mean he knows nothing of who he is? Who his parents were? Anything about his family? Magic? Hogwarts?” The man yelled, his voice reverberating through the house.

Vernon started to argue; however, the old man was done with these inept muggles, he waved his hand and Harry’s belongings appeared beside him.

“Whoa!” Harry exclaimed with a grin on his face full of excitement.

“Come along Harry, I’ll explain everything to you once we get to Remus’ place in Scotland.” Harry thinking anywhere besides the place he currently resided in was better he grabbed the hold of Dumbledore’s arm as he instructed him to do, and with a crack they were gone from Privet Drive.

With another crack Harry and Dumbledore appeared on the doorstep of the boy’s parent’s best friend and more people awaiting their arrival.

“Don’t worry about the sickness, it eases with time Harry.” Dumbledore noted knocking on the gray front door. “Now Harry-”, Dumbledore began to add before the door swung open and a slinky man with matted hair answered.

“Welcome Dumbledore, and you must be Harry!” Remus greeted the two of them with a big smile.

“Ah Remus, yes this is Harry. Harry this is Remus, one of your godfathers.” He gestured toward Harry to enter the home that lead into the living room almost immediately.

Harry, even at his young age, took in the house. The front door opened up to a foyer with a small staircase up to a second floor. To the right of the foyer was the living room which he noticed had three different people standing and staring at him. Out of feeling uncomfortable Harry looked to the left of him noticing a hallway which seemed to lead to a kitchen and a room that was probably an office like uncle Vernon’s.

“Um, Dumbledore? Is there any way I could speak to you privately? I just am a little overwhelmed and confused. You said you would explain everything to me once we got here.” Harry looked at Dumbledore as if he was a puppy being kicked around.

“Yes of course, follow me.” Dumbledore gestured heading into the hallway that lead to the kitchen. “I have been having someone watch you, so I know you don’t get to eat often. Are you hungry?” The old man already opening up the fridge. Harry nodded as if ashamed and sat down at the island that was placed in the middle of the kitchen with bar-stool chairs.

_He says that he knows I don’t get fed very often, does he know about what happened last week with uncle Vernon? Does everyone here know and that’s why there are so many of them? I have read about this, it’s called an intervention. _Harry usually liked to think to himself, it calmed him down in situations like now.

“Harry, there is a lot of information I need to tell you and a lot of it you may not understand. Let’s start off with your parents my dear boy. There is this evil man in our world, the wizarding world. He goes by the name of Voldemort, he was supposed to have been killed the night you got that scar on your forehead. Your mom and dad were part of a secret organization that fought against this evil man and his followers.” Dumbledore continued on about the night that his parents died, Harry had tears streaming down his face, but Dumbledore knew that he had the right to know everything, even if he couldn’t truly understand everything at this moment.

After an hour of describing who Voldemort was, who the bad men were, his parents’ deaths, Dumbledore spoke once again, “Harry. The only safe place you possibly could be was your aunt and uncle’s, no matter the way they treated you. However, with the events that occurred last week that broke the safety of that place. You were no longer safe there, this means you have a choice of your own.” With a gentle smile Dumbledore grabbed the empty plate and glass Harry had used setting them into the sink.

_I get to make my own choice? I’ve never done that before. What if I make the wrong one? Won’t uncle Vernon be mad at me if I choose to leave his home, leave being his servant? _Harry didn’t know what to make of the situation. He was given the choice to stay at his uncle’s, live in the house he currently was in, or at a place called Hogwarts. _What am I supposed to do?_

“Give some thought to it Harry. But right now, let’s go meet your family.” With that the two walked into the living room where everyone was chatting and smiling. _Happiness_, Harry thought.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

The following morning Harry awoke to the sounds of bustling on the floor below. Last night he remembered he got to stay the night at Remus and Sirius’ house. _I might actually have family, _Harry thought jumping out of bed with a smile on his face. This was the first time ever he awoke with a feeling of happiness and joy for the day.

Heading downstairs he heard Tonks, an old order of the phoenix member, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and an unfamiliar voice. Curious about who the new guest was Harry quickened his pace into the living room and sat down onto Sirius’ lap.

“Well good morning to you too Harry!” Sirius chuckled hugging the little boy from behind smiling just as much as he was.

“I’m Harry! I don’t believe we have met.” The young boy said jumping up from Sirius’ lap and running over to the scowling man with dark hair.

“I’m Professor Snape. I am a teacher at Hogwarts, I assume you know about Hogwarts? Well I would say it is a pleasure, but I am not here to chat with you.” Snape sneered at Harry. _Did I do something wrong?_ Harry asked himself, heading out of the living room and back up to his room, his mood ruined now.

“Snivellus was that really necessary! He is just a child!” Harry heard Remus sneer at the mean professor before he entered Harry’s new bedroom.

“Harry don’t mind him he is rude to everyone not just you, I promise. I do have a surprise for you downstairs if you don’t mind coming back down.” Remus said with another smile on his face.

“I guess I’ll come back down.” Harry said wiping his face and following behind Remus. They walked down the stairs and instead of going into the living room Remus head to the back door in the kitchen which led to a medium sized backyard.

“Go on out there Harry while the adults chat for a little bit, there are some kids who want to meet you.” Remus smiled opening the door and gesturing for him to go outside.

_Do these kids even want to play with me? I’ve never had friends before. Are they only going to like me because I’m Harry Potter, not because I’m fun to be around?_ Harry’s thought trailed off as he walked towards the group of kids, all with red hair. For a minute Harry just stood there as two boys were talking.

“Ok Ron” One boy started, “you are going to be the keeper” the other boy finished. “Percy you are going to be” the other boy started again, “the chaser”.

With amusement Harry watched as the two boys seemed to sort out everyone into two groups with Harry still standing there.

“Hi… erm what are you guys doing?” Harry asked pulling at his fingers hoping that they would notice that he is there.

“Are you the” The boy on the left started, “Harry we have heard so much about?” The boy on the right finished both smiling at Harry arms around each other’s shoulders. The three other boys who seemed older than the twins turned around followed by a boy that seemed to be Harry’s age, and a little girl who looked like the youngest.

“Yeah I’m Harry. What are your guys’ names? Also, what game are you playing?” Harry asked as his eyes began to wander noticing broomsticks laying around on the ground with a trunk open full of balls of varying sizes.

After the introductions and learning the names of George, Fred, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Ron, and Ginny, Fred explained the game was called quidditch.

“You ride on the broomsticks here. And since there are no goal posts in a small area like this we were going to head over to the burrow and play with barriers that we come up with on our own…” As Fred continued to explain how the game works Harry was amazed. He never thought he would actually have people want to play with him, or even talk to him.

After Fred was done explaining everything Harry wanted to try to fly. “Is it hard to fly on a broomstick?” He asked hoping one of the boys will show him how to use one.

“No not very, you know actually, it’s in your blood. Your parents played quidditch and they were very good.” Ron said smiling at Harry.

After explaining how to get on and kick off a broomstick Harry was in the air. Two feet off the ground. Three feet off the ground. This isn’t too hard, lets see how fast I can go now, Harry thought smiling to himself and took off into the sky.

“Harry come back!” one of the boys shouted in a terrified shriek. Harry turned around looking down at the kids below him and dove down, slowing down and then stepping off the broom.

“Did I do something wrong?” Harry asked hoping he wasn’t going to be in any trouble.

“Harry we can’t fly here. It is a form of magic, we cannot show it to the world of muggles and you can get into serious trouble.” Percy went on in his demeaning tone as if he was better than him. Right on queue Remus and Sirius ran outside cheering at Harry.

“That was brilliant kid!” Sirius shouted a large grin on his face picking up Harry and cheering some more.

“But I wasn’t supposed to do that. Percy said-” Remus cut off Harry as if to calm him down as he was shaking a bit as if he was going to be in trouble. “No Harry it is fine, you didn’t know. We can explain it to you later if you want.” He smiled at Harry getting a nod of yes in response.

“Alright well it is almost lunch time, how about you head in to eat.” Harry just about jumped out of Sirius’ arms and ran into the house excited to eat. _I hope we can have peanut butter jelly sandwiches. Oh! Or maybe mac and cheese! Oh, when I made hamburgers those looked so good!_ Harry’s train of thought was cut off with Mrs. Weasley walking into the kitchen grinning to herself looking at Harry.

“Harry! How are you doing this morning. Well I guess it is afternoon now! What do you want for lunch?” She asked in her squeaky happy voice that could ease a room with a single word.

“I get to choose?” Harry asked with excitement. “Of course! You seem to be the only one that came inside when they announced lunch.” She responded smiling and giving harry a hug.

“Could we have hamburgers?” Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement. Opening up the fridge and pulling out hamburger meat and all the other ingredients he needed to make everyone lunch Harry smiled to himself,_ I never want to leave this place, I’ll need to tell Dumbledore my decision._

“I can make lunch Harry, you don’t need to worry about it. Go off and play with Ron and the others if you’d like.” Mrs. Weasley noted.

“I don’t have to make the food for you guys? I’ve never had anyone make food for me, except for the sandwich I had last night.” Harry asked cocking his head like he always does when confused.

“Of course not! Go on and play, I’ll let everyone know when lunch is ready.” She smiled ushering him out of the kitchen and back to the backyard where everyone was chasing each other around while Remus and Sirius just watched on the deck.

“I don’t have to make lunch!” Harry shrieked with excitement to the two men lounging around laughing.

“Of course not Harry why would you have to make lunch?” Sirius asked a glint of ignorance and confusion was displayed across his face.

“Erm… remember what I told you guys last night? Well that also included me having to cook, clean, and do all the house chores.” Harry responded pulling at his fingers and looking at his feet.

The two men looked at each other and sighed. “Well Harry you never have to cook here unless you want to, and you don’t need to worry about any house chores. I don’t believe you have met our house elves. They are adorable little things.” Remus went on explaining what they do, how you are properly supposed to treat them, and his mind began to wander.

_If I don’t have to cook, clean, or do chores, what am I supposed to do now? I don’t have anything else to do. No toys, no books._ Harry interrupted Remus, “Uh Remus? What am I supposed to do then? I don’t have toys or books. I don’t want to just sit around all day.” He said hoping the two men would have an answer.

“Well we can go to a bookstore around here if you want muggle books, or we can go to Diagon Alley and look at the Wizarding World’s books and gadgets if you’d like.” Sirius said grinning at the thought of showing Harry Diagon Alley.

After a few more minutes of chatting and starting to plan when to go to Diagon Alley Mrs. Weasley called for lunch and everyone came in to eat what smelled so good.

“Hey Harry come sit with me.” Ron exclaimed patting the chair next to him. Harry rand over to the other boy his age and sat down next to him smiling.

“Sirius everyone was going to head back to their house to play quidditch. Can I go?” Harry asked shoveling the hamburger in his mouth.

“Of course! We can all head there after lunch.” Sirius smiled taking a bite out of his food.

Harry turned towards Ron smiling, “Ron have you ever gone to Diagon Alley?” Harry asked excited about getting to go this Saturday and since there was only two days away he needed to figure out what he wanted to buy there.

“Of course! They have candy and toys!” He exclaimed bouncing at the thought of candy.

“Want to come along? I can ask Remus or Sirius if you want to!” Harry smiled hoping his newfound friend would want to join him to get candy and toys.

“Wicked! Of course, as long as my mom lets me.” And with that note they began eating and everyone started chatting. _Things are going to be better from now _on, the little Harry thought to himself as he looked around smiling and seeing all the happy face around, _no one gets mad if there isn’t a reason. _After lunch everyone headed to the burrow and Harry got to experience the game of quidditch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it! Harry, Ron, and Sirius head to Diagon Alley and Harry meets someone new. Let me know how you like it!

-3-

Holding his list of books and items that he wanted to get from Diagon alley, Harry jumped off the last few steps of stairs landing with a crouch on the first floor of the Scottish home.

“Sirius! Remus! Can we go yet?” Harry shouted heading into the living room where Remus was hunched over and Sirius was consoling the older man.

“Remus what’s wrong?” Harry asked quickly sitting on the other side of Remus, looking at his face which was covered by his.

“Harry…” Remus said wiping his face and looking at the young bear with a tone of endearment. “Do you know what today is?” He asked hoping what he was going to have to tell Harry wasn’t going to be too hard.

“Well of course, Saturday the 19th of July.” Harry responded looking back and forth between Sirius and Remus.

“Tonight is the day of the full moon. You see, when I was a boy like you, I had a bad accident with an evil man. He scratched me turning me into a werewolf. On every full moon I turn into that creature and beforehand I am very ill. We didn’t think about this when we planned to go to Diagon Alley. I won’t be able to go.” Remus replied with the look of defeat on his face as if he was about to ruin Harry’s day.

_A werewolf? That isn’t too bad, it just means he can come next time. He has already done so much to make me happy there is no need to be upset about this,_ Harry thought hugging Remus.

“That’s alright, Sirius and I can go. What time do you turn into a werewolf? Or is it random?” Harry said is cheek pushing into Remus’ shoulder.

“Shortly after dinner. Sirius helps me calms me down when I start to transform. We’ll have you stay over at the Burrow tonight just to make sure everything goes smoothly. Now, run along and get ready to go! You’ll have a lot of fun today!” Remus reassured Harry giving him one last hug.

“Alright. Well honey Harry and I are going to head off to the Burrow if you want to head off to bed and rest. I’ll make sure that we are back for dinner.” Sirius patted Remus’ shoulder giving him a kiss and gesturing Harry to get ready to floo over to the Weasley’s.

Harry headed over to the floo in an adjacent room that connects the kitchen and living room. Tucking his list into the back of his pocket he pulled down the floo powder waiting for Sirius to head over to him.

The two grabbed the floo powder Harry going first.

“The Burrow!” Harry went up in green flames disappearing and Sirius following behind.

“The Burrow!”

The two were greeted with joy and hugs from Mrs. Weasley as Ron headed into the room.

“Hi Harry” Ron said with a smile on his face throwing on his cloak gesturing Harry to follow him up the stairs to his room as the two adults started talking about Remus and their daily lives.

“Hey-” Fred started, “Harry” George finished as the two young boys passed the twins going up to the top of the staircase and into Ron’s room.

“Look at this, I found this in the attic when you mentioned you were interested in learning more about spells. I don’t like reading of course, but you seem to, and mom said you could have it as long as Sirius is okay with it.” Ron said smiling and handing over a dust-covered book that seemed to be old by the look of the old tattered text.

“Thank you!” Harry said taking a look at the book.

The two then started talking about what they wanted to buy at Diagon Alley heading back downstairs to get ready to go.

Sirius flooed to Diagon Alley first, the two boys following behind. When Harry came out of the floo I saw the building and the cobbled stone of what Diagon Alley was. Flourish and Blotts, Ollivander’s, The Apothecary, Florean Fortescue’s, Gringott’s at the end of the cobbled pathway where the path splits into two, and Sugarplum’s Sweets Shop.

“Whoa.” Harry Said, his breath taken away by the bustling of witches and wizards, the sounds of owls flying through the air, and the dinging of doors being opened. _So many bookstores! Oh a candy shop! Maybe I can get a broomstick over there! _Harry thought as he began walking down the street gazing upon the tall buildings, Sirius and Ron smiling at Harry’s joy.

“Harry, we need to go to Gringott’s first if you want to get the things on your list. It is that tall building over there where the path splits.” Sirius said pointing directly ahead of him.

The three headed to the bank and walked inside. In Gringott’s there were a row of goblins on both sides of the large lobby, the roof exceeding 10 metres easily. At the back of the room was a single globin stamping paperwork wearing glasses.

“Hi, umm-” Harry was cut off by the goblin, “Name please” The goblin grumbled showing his yellow teeth lifting up his own glasses and squinting at the young boy.

“Harry Potter sir.” The young boy responded, “Ah yes. We have been expecting you since you joined the Lupin family this past week.” He said smiling with a somewhat evil grin, although Harry assumed that was just the nature of these creatures.

The goblin introduced himself as Griphook as he jumped down from his high pedestal and ushered the three down a corridor and into a rocky mine full of vaults. The four of them all got into a cart and rode for a while as they travelled deeper and deeper into the vaults.

When they got off of the cart a tiny goblin was waiting for the three carrying a lantern and a ring of keys. They began to walk down a corridor of vaults until the smaller goblin stopped, “Vault 687, The Potter Family Vault.” He announced waiting for Griphook.

“Lamp please” Griphook commanded grabbing the light source and shining it at the vault.

“Key please” Griphook commanded again grabbing the ring of keys in his hand. The goblin then began unlocking the vault lock by lock the door of the vault swinging open and the older goblin handing Harry the lantern.

Ron and Harry both gasped as the glint of galleons which filled the vault shone through the doorway. Harry slowly walked into the vault gazing around and picking up a few galleons and putting them in a pouch that Griphook handed him.

“Ron look at this. Sirius is this all mine?” He asked staring at the black-haired man still amazed by the vaults riches.

“Yes it is Harry” Sirius smiled, “this was your parent’s vault and it was all left to you as their heritage.” Sirius walked in looking around smiling as if he hasn’t seen these things in a long time.

Ron dug threw his pants pulling out a single galleon, his face red and full of embarrassment, “This is all I have.” Ron said as if admiring Harry’s collection.

_Ron only has one galleon? That wouldn’t be able to get him much today and I don’t want him to feel left out._ Harry thought grabbing a handful of galleons and handing them to the other young boy who was still cherry red.

“Is that okay Sirius? If I give these to him. We could say it’s to pay him for the book he gave me.” Harry said as Ron brightened and started stuffing his pockets with the given galleons.

“Of course Harry, I think that is enough for now. How about we go and check out other stores, hand Griphook the lamp and he’ll lock up your vault.” Sirius said smiling and walking out of the vault and onto the cart.

“Thanks again Harry. I’ll pay you back one day.” The red-haired boy smiled and with a nod and a smile the two boys headed to the cart with Sirius and they were off to more shops.

Once they were out of Gringott’s Ron instinctively headed to the candy shop gesturing Harry to follow.

“Go on ahead Ron, you’ll spend a lot of time in there. I want to go and grab some books from the book shop, I’ll meet you there.” Harry smiled heading over to the shop with the sign that said, ‘Flourish and Blotts’. _Hopefully they have the volumes on potion making, _Harry thought smiling to himself.

Opening the door and stepping in Harry took a big whiff of old books. _The day just keeps getting better, _he smiled heading to a section on the upper floor labeled ‘Apothecary’.

Once he got to the section, he noticed a small boy about his age laying on his back with a book open reading. He had slicked back blond hair, green eyes, and a tailored robe fitted almost perfectly to his body.

“Hi, I’m Harry” He said smiling hoping the boy reading would want to talk about potions and he might learn about a few things.

“Hello. I’m Draco Malfoy. Do I know you?” The boy sneered not looking up from his book. _He isn’t very nice,_ thought Harry who was determined to get this boy to talk to him.

“No. I was just hoping you might want to talk about potions. I just got introduced to magic and have been rather interested even though I’m only nine.” Harry said proudly hoping that would be enough to get Draco to talk to him.

“Oh. You’re Harry Potter. Well I was told not to talk to you if our paths crossed.” The blond boy retorted.

“Why not? Did I do something wrong?” Harry asked curiously prodding with his newfound confidence he would not have had a few days prior. _A lot has changed,_ he thought.

“According to father we are on opposite sides. We don’t condone people like you.” Draco said setting his book down, his face morphing into a smirk.

“Ah you even have the scar, black hair, and green eyes.” He added before Harry could even respond.

“I just wanted to talk about potions. I read something in an introduction to potions book. It mentioned that you could actually create a vial of liquid that once drank your hair changes colors. Just though you would think that would be cool.” And with that Harry turned on his heels and started to walk down to the main floor.

“W-w-wait, Harry.” Draco started, Harry stopped and turned around. “It’s called a simple metamorphosis potion, it actually has a chance to change your hair color. It also has a chance to change your eyes, skin, face, and body size.” Draco continued on his face relaxing and kept talking as if he never gets to talk to anyone.

“Draco” Harry interrupted a smile starting to form, “Do you want to recommend me some book? I don’t have much time. I have to meet up with my godfather and friend at the candy store.” Draco blushed a little as if embarrassed.

“Yeah of course. I just don’t get to talk to people much. You should get these two…” Draco pulled out two books from the shelf next to him and handed them to Harry. After a few more minutes of Draco rambling on about the books before saying their farewells.

Draco went back to his spot and opened his book as Harry bought the two books and headed to the candy store where he found Ron and Sirius looking at sweets that tasted like vomit.

“Hey Harry, what books did you get!” Sirius asked laughing at something Ron had said. Harry showed Sirius the books before his attention was steered to Ron explaining sugar quills and chocolate frogs to the young boy.

However, Harry’s mind was still steered towards the blond boy Draco and how he wanted to be his friends. _Maybe we will meet again later, I’ll have to go back to that bookshop another time._ Harry thought as he pretended to pay attention to what Ron was talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter. I have midterms this week and needed to focus on that! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

-4-

The past few weeks for Harry have been some of the best. He was able to go to Diagon Alley again, this time with Remus included. The three got sweets and Harry got the opportunity to grab more supplies for his little potions set that he has been slowly growing.

The Wizarding World condones the ability to use magic and potions, however only when there are others with the young kids. This is ensured by the Ministry of Magic who monitors who is where when the magic occurs.

Harry, sitting on his bed upside down reading an intermediate potions book on metamorphosis was interrupted with his door swinging open.

“Hey kid. Remember Remus is leaving today for school. It is almost time for him to leave if you want to come down and say bye before he heads off to Hogwarts.” Sirius said, slowly closing the door behind him as he headed back downstairs to give his farewells before Harry came down.

Putting his book away Harry thought what the place was going to be like without both of his newfound parent figure at home.

_Is Remus going to come home every month for Sirius to clam him down during the full moon? Is Sirius going to leave me alone for one night a month? What if something happens and Remus can’t get here right away?_ Harry thoughts spiraled as he slowly headed downstairs, not wanting to say goodbye.

Walking into the living room left of the stairs he watched as Sirius and Remus hugged and said goodbye, Sirius then heading into the kitchen to prepare for the rest of the day with Harry’s potion making.

“Hi Harry.” Remus started smiling, “Remember it isn’t going to be forever. I’ll be back once a month for before the full moon and after. Dumbledore arranged it so that it will work out.” Harry listened as the reassurances calmed him down a little bit, even though that only answered one of his worries.

“Alright.” Harry responded hugging Remus goodbye and picking up the man’s things in hopes to help.

“Don’t worry about my trunks Harry. As a cool thing of being a professor of Hogwarts, Dumbledore will get them safely there without the worry of having to travel with them.” Remus smiled as he looked at the awe in Harry’s face, still trying to take in the new magic world.

“That is pretty cool.” Harry responded, “Well I guess I’ll see you in a few weeks.” Harry finished hugging Remus again before heading back upstairs. I guess it’ll be okay, he’ll be back in a few weeks. _If something happens, he’ll be able to come home as soon as possible, but nothing will happen._ Harry reassured himself opening up his bedroom door. However, the reassurances he told himself, Harry still felt something was going to go wrong in his stomach.

Opening up his potions book he finished the section on ‘Intermediate Metamorphosis Potions and The Effects’.

Upon finishing the brewing process there are post-brewing steps that you must follow. After bottling up the potion the potion can rest at different lengths of times in order to get specific results from the vial.

1-2 Hours has a greater chance to change your hair

2-4 Hours has a greater chance to transform your facial features into an animal

4-6 Hours has a greater chance to change your eye color

6-8 Hours has a greater chance to turn your voice into a different pitch

Keep in mind that when you let the potion rest that you store the vial in a room temperature space. If you are to store the potion in a cold or hot setting the potion has a chance to have harmful effects.

“Hey Harry come down for lunch, then you and I can work on some of your potions if you would like.” Sirius interrupted making Harry jump a little not hearing him walk in.

After lunch Harry pulled out his potions set, cauldrons, and his book on metamorphosis potions opening to the page with ingredients and steps to brew a specific potion.

“Sirius. Do you think that I would be able to brew this? Or would it be too hard?” Harry asked pointing to the potion labeled ‘Potion of Hair Color’.

“Yeah of course, if you need help let me know” Sirius responded walking out of the kitchen and heading into the living room to read a new book Harry got him the last time they went to Diagon Alley.

_Harry?_ A voice echoed in Harry’s head making him turn around. Shaking his head realizing it was just in his head as Sirius was silently still in the other room occupied on his book.

Reaching for the ingredients in their own bottle Harry began sorting out the ones that he needed and didn’t need. Reading the ingredients list he double checked he had all of the ingredients.

_Harry can you hear me?_ The voice echoed in his head again this time making Harry jump and quickly looking around. _Hello?_ Harry responded in his head in the hopes he wasn’t going crazy.

_You can hear me!? Brilliant!_ The voice said again making chills go through Harry’s spine. _Who are you?_ He asked not recognizing the voice and pretty creeped out.

_It’s Draco. Do you remember me? We met in the book shop in Diagon Alley._ Draco sighed, worry going away as he realized it was just the boy he met a few weeks ago.

_Draco?_ How are you in my head? Harry asked confused, his attention turned away from his potions. _I found this book and talked about a simple potion that allows you to use occlumency for a short period. I didn’t think it would work but it did! I have things I need to tell you._

Harry decided to head upstairs so Sirius wouldn’t notice he was just sitting there and not doing anything.

_What do you need to tell me? _Harry asked still curious about how Draco even got into his head in the first place.

_I was told by father that I’m not aloud to talk to you. He said we are on opposite sides._ Draco responded. Harry’s stomach dropped, what does opposite sides even mean? Harry asked in his head forgetting Draco could probably hear that.

Well my father follows Voldemort. Draco answered

_Well, do you believe in those same morals? I know we are only 10 but you can at least think for yourself a little bit._ Harry asked hoping a specific answer would come in response.

_No not really. However, I don’t want to upset father or mother, so I have to act like I do._ Draco responded.

_Are we still going to be friends?_ Harry asked, however the link must have gotten disconnected. _Maybe I’ll see him next year._ Harry thought to himself as he headed back downstairs to pack up his potions for the day.


End file.
